Deutsche Version: The last way
by Styko
Summary: Nach vier langen Jahren ist der Kampf gegen Draganus endlich vorbei, doch dafür mussten die Ducks ein großes Opfer bringen...


Titel: The last way  
Part: 1/1  
Genre: Darkfic/Tragedy  
Warning: depressive, dark, death  
  
Note: Einmal mehr eine kurze Story von mir, diesmal jedoch die letzte für längere Zeit. Die nächste wird etwas länger... hoff ich jedenfalls^^'  
So, mehr hab ich diesmal nicht zu sagen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^  
  
Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks und seine Charas gehören Disney und ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Feedback to: Simbkatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
The Last Way  
  
Sie hatten Draganus letztendlich besiegt. Ihn und seine Armee.   
Und der Dimensionsgenerator war in ihren Händen.   
Das Tor nach Puckworld war offen. Sie konnten heim. Heim nach vier langen Jahren. Vier Jahre voll von Kämpfen, Schmerzen und Enttäuschungen.   
Auch ich fand nun einen Weg aus dem Limbo. Der Limbo, der vier Jahre lang mein Gefängnis gewesen war.   
Die Erde hatte eine große Parade für ihre Helden veranstaltet. Zum Abschied. Für die einen zum Vorläufigen, für die anderen zum Endgültigen. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie glücklich waren, dass sie wieder heim konnten. Manche von ihnen würden vielleicht wiederkommen, aber nun hieß es erst mal Heimkehren.   
Ich kam. Es schien sie ein wenig aufzumuntern. Nicht viel, aber wenigstens etwas.   
Nosedive trat zu mir. Er wollte es mir erklären, aber ich wusste längst was geschehen war.  
  
Das dimensionale Zwischenstadium ist ein seltsamer Ort. Es gibt dort alles, was man zum Leben braucht, Wasser, zu essen.   
Teile dieser Welt sind warm, andere eiskalt. Und andere magisch.   
In diesen magischen Teilen verbrachte ich viel Zeit, denn man konnte in dem See, der dort lag, mehr als nur Wasser sehen. Berührte man die Oberfläche und konzentrierte sich auf eine bestimmte Person, dann begann das Wasser sich zu kräuseln und schließlich konnte man sehen, was die Person gerade tat.   
So saß ich oft vor diesem See und beobachte meine Freunde – und ich glaube nur deshalb bin ich in der Einsamkeit dieses Limbos nicht verrückt geworden.   
Ich hatte am Anfang einen Ausweg gesucht, sogar mit Hilfe des Sees, doch so viel ich auch suchte, ich fand nichts. Keinen Weg nach Hause, keinen Weg auf die Erde. Und auch keinen, der woanders hinführte.   
Nach einiger Zeit gab ich auf. Jedenfalls die dauernde Suche. Ich beschloss in regelmäßigen Abständen diesen Ort nach einem Ausgang abzusuchen.   
Irgendwann wurden diese Suchgänge zu einer Art Erholungsspaziergang. Morgens suchte ich neue Teile des Limbos ab, es gab hunderte, wenn nicht tausende, mittags setzte ich mich vor den See und gegen Abend ging ich die Grenzen der Gebiete ab, in denen ich mich normalerweise aufhielt.   
Ich hoffte immer, dass sich eine Tür auftun würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Und so verarbeitete ich die Erlebnisse des Tages auf meinen abendlichen Spaziergängen.   
Jedes Mal, wenn meine Freunde kämpften, dann fieberte ich mit. Ich sah nicht jeden Kampf, aber viele. Ich hoffte sie würden Draganus besiegen, die Welt von dieser Pest befreien. Und mich dann vielleicht auch hier rausholen.   
Am Anfang hatte ich noch daran geglaubt, aber irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass sie nicht mehr an mich glaubten.   
Sie waren wohl der Meinung ich wäre tot. Vermissen schienen sie mich auch nicht. Also unterließ ich es sie zu beobachten.   
Ich fiel in tiefe Depressionen, nahm auf meinen Erkundungstouren nichts mehr richtig war.   
Schließlich machte ich sie nicht mehr. Ich saß nur noch vor dem See und starrte ihn an. Aber nur das Wasser. Ich wollte die anderen nicht sehen, ich hatte Angst, Angst, sie würden mich vergessen. Oder schlimmer. Mich hassen.   
Eines Tages ging ich wieder an den See. Meine Gedanken waren bei Wildwing. Ich fragte mich, ob auch er mich vergessen hatte oder ob er noch an mich dachte. Und wenn ja, was? Vermisste er mich oder war er froh, dass er mich endlich los war? Vielleicht hasste er mich und wenn ich zurückkommen würde, würde er mich am liebsten umbringen.   
Heute weiß ich nicht, wie ich jemals auf solche Gedanken kam. Ich hätte damals wissen müssen, dass Wildwing mein Freund ist und dass er so was nie denken würde.   
Jedenfalls ging ich an den See mit den Gedanken bei Wildwing. Ich stolperte, konnte mich mit den Händen aber noch abstützen, doch sie waren im Wasser – und so sah ich schließlich Wildwing.   
Er saß mit den anderen im Wohnzimmer und sie unterhielten sich. Ich wollte das Bild schon wegwischen, als mein Name fiel. Ich hielt inne. Ich wollte es nicht hören, wollte dass sie verschwinden, doch ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte meinen Arm nicht mehr bewegen – und das war auch gut so.   
Ich hörte, wie Wildwing sagte er würde mich vermissen und nicht nur ern. Nein, auch alle anderen sagten es. Zuerst wollte ich es nicht glauben, aber mir wurde schließlich klar, dass es die Wahrheit war.   
Durch diese Worte schöpfte ich neue Kraft. Ich ging wieder auf meine Touren, beobachte meine Freunde....... und fand mich langsam damit ab, mein Dasein hier fristen zu müssen.   
  
Mit den Jahren war der Schmerz nicht mehr so groß, wenn ich an zuhause oder an meine Freunde dachte. Dass ich bei ihnen sein könnte.   
Ich konnte den Gedanken ertragen.   
Doch in manchen Augenblicken wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, in den Augenblicken, wenn Wildwing alleine in seinem Zimmer saß. Selbst hier konnte ich seinen Schmerz spüren, ich wusste was in ihm vorging und was ihn so traurig machte. Auch wenn er es nie gesagt hatte. zu keinem, auch nicht zu sich selbst, so dass ich es hören konnte. Ich kannte ihn zu lange und zu gut. Wir hatten uns immer alles anvertraut und uns gegenseitig geholfen. Wir wussten, was der andere dachte wenn wir uns nur ansahen und wir merkten es wenn etwas mit dem anderen nicht stimmte. So bemerkte ich auch von hier aus die sehnsüchtigen Blicke. Blicke voller Liebe. Blicke voller Schmerz. Blicke, die er Mallory zuwarf.   
Er liebte sie, dessen war ich mir sicher. Auf Puckworld war er nicht oft mit einem Mädchen zusammen gewesen. Wildwing brauchte die richtige. Eine, die ihn auch liebte, die für ihn da war. Mallory war in diesen Beziehungen nicht die Richtige. Ich denke Wildwing war sich dessen bewusst, aber wenn die Liebe im Spiel ist, dann ist so was egal.   
Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals bemerkt hatte, dass Wildwing mehr für sie empfand als nur Freundschaft, aber vielleicht ist es auch besser so.   
Auch Mallory fühlte für jemanden mehr als nur Freundschaft, doch es war nicht Wildwing, sondern Duke.   
Nach zwei Jahren wurden sie ein Paar – und mein bester Freund immer depressiver und trauriger. Die anderen merkten, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber erst ein Jahr später. Sie fragten ihn, doch er stritt es ab. Sagte nichts – und so wurde alles nur noch schlimmer.   
Einmal unterhielten sich die anderen darüber. Sie vermuteten, dass es vielleicht an mir lag. Dass es mich vermisste und darum so wurde.   
Nur Nosedive sagte in dieser Beredung nichts und ich glaube, es wurde ihm langsam klar, was wirklich mit seinem Bruder los war.   
Doch es war zu spät, kurz danach kam der letzte große Kampf.   
Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, dass es der letzte sein würde. Auch ich nicht – und ich sah ihn auch nur durch Zufall.  
  
Tanya hatte Drake 1 so modifiziert, dass er die Raptor aufspüren konnte. Als sie wussten, wo sie sich befand, planten sie den Überfall. Unbemerkt rein, die Kontrolle über das Schiff übernehmen, Draganus gefangen nehmen.   
Doch es kam alles anders. Der letzte Saurian Overloard bemerkte meine Freunde bevor sie in den Kontrollraum kamen. Er startete das Schiff und schnitt ihnen so den Rückweg ab.   
Während des darauffolgenden Kampfes wurde Wildwing von den anderen getrennt. Er war nun allein mit Draganus im Kontrollraum und sie kämpften miteinander.   
Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Wildwing gewann. Obwohl er körperlich schwächer war als die Echse, konnte er sie in die Ecke treiben.   
Doch Draganus wäre nicht Draganus gewesen, wenn er nicht noch einen hinterhältigen Trick hatte.   
Ganz plötzlich holte er eine Laserpistole hervor und zielte auf die Steuerung. An das folgende Gespräch kann ich mich noch Wort für Wort erinnern.   
„Lebend wirst du mich niemals kriegen und wenn ich sterbe tut ihr es auch."   
„Ich werde mein Team nicht sterben lassen."   
„Gut, es gibt noch einen Weg. Du kannst ja die Steuerung im Antriebsraum überbrücken. Aber da gibt es noch ein kleines Problem."   
„Ach ja? Und welches?"   
„Du musst es per Hand machen. Und die Strahlung dort würde dich umbringen." Draganus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
Ich konnte damals Wildwings Augen nicht sehen, er trug die Maske, aber trotz allem wusste ich was er vorhatte. Er würde das tun, was ich einst getan hatte.   
Enten wie Saurier überlebten die holprige Landung und auch sonst kam keiner zu Schaden.   
Meine Freunde erholten sich schneller von dem Schock über die plötzliche Landung und konnten so die Echsen gefangen nehmen. Nach vier Jahren war der Kampf beendet und alle waren glücklich und freuten sich. Bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem sie merkten, warum sie nicht einfach abgestürzt waren.   
Ein paar Tage später öffneten sie das Tor und somit auch mir die Tür nach Hause.  
  
Nun stehe ich hier, vor dem Bruder meines besten Freundes und halte ihn in meinen Armen um ihn zu trösten. Die anderen haben mich stumm begrüßt. Ich sie auch. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das Wiedersehen freudiger gewesen, doch jetzt nicht.   
Ich gehe zu Mallory, sie hat die Maske. Ich nehme sie ihr aus den Händen und gehe zu Wildwing.   
Ich hatte damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen ihn zum Anführer zu machen. Er hatte seine Aufgabe gut gemacht, vielleicht zu gut.   
Meine letzten Tränen fallen auf die Maske, die einst einer der größten Helden getragen hat. Drake DuCaine hatte einen würdigen Nachfolger gehabt.   
Ich lege die Maske auf den Sarg und begleite diesen größten Helden, meinen besten Freund, auf seinem letzten Weg. 


End file.
